The present invention relates to tilting vehicles.
It is known from EP0606191 to provide a three wheel tilting vehicle having a frame with one front wheel for steering and two driving rear wheels. Each rear wheel is mounted on a respective rearward facing swinging arm, each arm having a common balancer pivotably connected to the frame to provide dynamic and static stability to the vehicle. Each rear wheel is provided with a respective chain drive from a differential gear to permit the vehicle to negotiate corners. The common balancer connection allows the vehicle to lean when cornering so that the frame and the wheels are inclined relative to a road surface.
Several problems are associated with this kind of tilting vehicle. The arrangement of the rearward facing swinging arms requires the use of two chain final drives. Whilst the chain drives provide for a convenient power transmission they require periodic lubrication, adjustment and replacement, which is disadvantageous. Furthermore the rearward facing swinging arms are more suited to a relatively upright vehicle such as a motorbike, and may result in a longer wheelbase. There may also be undesirable torque steer effects.
What is required is an improved tilting vehicle which can overcome the aforementioned problems, and maximize road holding characteristics.